Gizoogle Universe
The Gizoogle Universe is comprised of many series. This page will catalog each series and what components are part of the Gizoogle Universe. Rick and Morty Universe does not have its own Rick or Morty. The Rick and Morty from another universe crash and the rick dies. Council of Ricks exists Dragon Ball Saiyans, Frieza's Race, and a form of Metalmen exist although all have some differences. The Gizoogle Universe has Supreme Kais, an angel, and a god of destruction. Series creator, Akira Toriyama, exists and in the Gizoogle Universe intentionally included Saiyans and Frost Demons into his manga. A result of his character Freiza being manys first experience with frost demons, they have a very poor reputation on earth. Ben 10 Most of the characters do not exist and none of the events from the show have occurred ML-E and her mother exist. The omnitrix, ultimatrix, and biomnitrix exist. All DNA samples in the omnitrix are in Trex's biomnitrices although most species do not exist otherwise. A single tetramand exists due to an incident involving an ultra wormhole. Species(native to the universe) and their planets * Kineceleran - Kinet * Ectonurite - Anur Phaetos * Transylian - Anur Transyl * Loboan - Luna Lobo * Thep Khufan - Anur Khufos * Vladat - Anur Vladias * Amperi - Unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy * Galvanic Mechamorph - Galvan B (Galvanic Mechamorphs are a naturally occurring species while Galvan Prime is wholly uninhabitable) * Polymorph - Unknown * Gizoogle Universe Vaxasaurian - Terradino JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stands and Hamon exist The Italian Mafia gang Passione is active in Italy. Pokemon Most species of pokemon do not exist. Of the species that do exist, they are very few in number or they are generally considered as common wildlife. Species known to exist are the Gastrodon line, magikarp, etc. The crime syndicate Team Rocket exist as does their leader, Giovanni. Aliens Xenomorphs exist. They are extremely rare and typically do not cause much problem as their numbers are easily kept in check by other species. Godzilla Half-Century War Godzilla exists. Legendary Godzilla is dormant under the ocean(will not be awoken) The events of Godzilla(1998) occurred. The events of Godzilla: The Series(1998) were averted due to Trex's capture of the lone surviving baby zilla. Star vs the forces of Evil Heckapoo and her dimension exist and she distributes dimensional scissors after completing a trial. Grape Ape Grape Ape lives on the south part of Gomi Island and does not interact with anyone. Garfield Jon Arbuckle replaces stylo as Rose's former roomate and now lives in Snoop Dogg's vacation home. Fossil Fighters Dinaurians exist. Vivisaur Island exists as an island with particularly high elemental affinity. Despite being located in the south Pacific, fossils can be found of dinosaurs, prehistoric reptiles, and mammals native to all seven continents. The high elemental affinity of the island combined with highly specialized revival machines causes revived species to have some form of elemental affiliation. These revival machines take in cleaned fossils and output a dino medal just like in the games. The creatures, once gaining their elemental affinity, are known as vivisaurs. Many young dinaurians visit Vivisaur Island and compete in vivisaur battles in their Battle forms. Due to their often superior abilities, they are restricted to 1 dinaurian per team and for artificial medals of them to be put into circulation.